A computer simulation is a computation that models the behavior of a system over time. Computer simulation consists in a set of techniques that are fundamental for the performance evaluation of existing systems. In some cases the computer simulation may be distributed simulation, i.e. a simulation in which more than one processor is employed. Distributed simulation may be efficient in faster obtaining of results, simulating larger scenarios, integrating simulators that are geographically distributed, composing different simulation models in a single simulator, or the like.
Distributed simulation techniques aim at an acceleration of the execution of simulation models by spatial decomposition and concurrent simulation of sub-models, using the concept of logical process, each one executing on a dedicated node of a multiprocessor system.